


Little Do You Know

by DeathByShyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alone, Depression, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByShyKid/pseuds/DeathByShyKid
Summary: Naruto is tired of it all.





	Little Do You Know

_Little do you know, how I'm breaking while you fall asleep?_

Naruto sat at his desk, tears running down his face. They fell down on an opened scroll. A pen was shakenly placed in his hand.

_Little do you know, I'm still haunted by the memories?_

No one knew his pain, the pain that the village caused him. How much their glares and whispered got to him. No one understood him and never will.

_Little do you know, I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece?_

He's tried to change himself, fighting in the Chunnin exams. He didn't want to be known as a brat anymore, a prankster who was hated by everyone. He just wanted attention because he's always been alone.

_Little do you know, I need a little more time?_

He's thought about his past, what will become of his future, and how he's going to survive the present. He's only come up with how many times he'll be holding back every day and night. A ticking time-bomb that's awaiting to explode.

_Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside._

He's tried to dig himself out of the hole he's dug for himself; the hole of depression, but it pulls himself back in. He told himself he'd never give up, but the darkness and depression was all the friendlier than those around him. Maybe this was for the best.

_I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind._

Everyone knew he was an idiot and a brat, but he knew he wasn't. He holds back his pain because he doesn't want those around him to start a pity party in his name. He hates being pitied and he would hate himself more if he ever was pitied.

_I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight._

He's swore to protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves; sworn to protect the villagers inside, the villagers whose cause him his pain. He's forgiven them for their past judgment, but he'll never forget the long-term mental damage it's done to him.

_Little do you know, I need a little more time?_

He's thinking about his past, how his future is no longer in his grasp, and how he hasn't been able to survive the present. He's going to crash soon, his depression and memories being the only drug he's addicted to. A ticking time-bomb that's going to explode.

_I'll wait, I'll wait._

So here he sits, alone in the darkness that has become his best friend with a pen in his hand and a scroll in front of him. His good-bye letter.

_I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait._

For all the times he's been scared. For all the times he's cried himself to sleep. For all of the hateful glares, he's finally going to be free.

_I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait._

He's no longer afraid of his heart breaking because it had already shattered when he was born. He's no longer afraid of being hurt because he's used to it. He's no longer afraid of death because it'll soon be opening its arms in an awaiting hug.

_The love is here and here to stay, so lay your head on me._

Death is his best friend, his lover on the other side. He's gratefully awaiting the time he can fall asleep forever. When he leaves his life of anguish, he'll smile in true joy.

_Little do you know, I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep?_

He knows he's being selfish to those that care about him, but he can't take it. When he falls asleep in eternal bliss, the people he leave behind are going to hurt. They will hate him for doing this, but he's used to it.

_Little do you know, all my mistakes are slowly drowning me?_

He couldn't save everyone. He couldn't protect those that needed him most. He couldn't stop them from leaving him. He'll never be able to fix his mistakes which hang over his head and suffocate him every time he smiles.

_Little do you know, I'm trying to make it better piece by piece?_

Everyone expects him to fix their problems, but he has to address his demons before chasing everyone's away. He wasn't ready to do that, to hold a promise for everyone. He's never going to be ready.

_Little do you know, I love you 'til the sun dies?_

He'll miss the few good memories that his precious people brought him. He'll miss the good people he met, but he'll never be able to keep them. Everyone leaves him at one point and he can't deal with it anymore.

_Oh wait, just wait._

Tears are streaming down his face, his letter almost finished. His story will finally be shared and he hopes that no one hates him. He hopes that everyone will just forget about him, so he won't have to feel so guilty about leaving them all.

_I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait._

The time is drawing nearer, the time for him to finish his letter and finally say good-bye.

_I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait._

He's afraid of giving up, but he's tired of fighting for everyone while also defending himself.

_Our love is here and here to stay, so lay your head on me._

He bets that no one will even notice his disappearance until they find his body drifting face down in the water.

_I'll wait, I'll wait._

He rolls the scroll up and leaves his desk. He walks to his front door. Once he exits that door, there is no going back. He took one more look around his apartment, letting his eyes land on the scroll. A tear drifted down his whiskered cheeks as he left the room.

_I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait._

He smiles sadly, his legs taking him to a waterfall; the waterfall where he let his friend leave. He walked silently up the rock as his feet touched the water at the top that drifted downwards. This was his final destination in life.

_I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait._

He took his time using his chakra on the water to get near the edge. He looked down at his grave with a smile on his face and tears touching his cheeks. His lip quivered as the names of the people he's going to leave behind popped into his mind.

_The love is here and here to stay, so lay your head on me._

He looked to the starless night sky and cut off his chakra network. He fell into the chilly waters as it took him down. He did nothing to fight, letting his body get smashed around.

_Lay your head on me, so lay your head on me._

His life flashed before his eyes; every painful memory, every gleeful memory. Though, he smiles as death comes to wrap its arms around him in a cold embrace.

_Cause little do you know, I love you 'til the sun dies._


End file.
